Lo encuentras en Facebook
by PerlhaHale
Summary: Todos habian visto la actualización de estado de Ciel Phantomhive y ahora era el chisme del siglo ¿Como reaccionaran Sebastian y Alois al saber lo que se dice de sus novios?


**Disfruten la historia, mas notitas de autora al terminar.**

Kuroshitsuji y sus sensuales personajes no pertenecen! Sino que habria hecho ya con ellos.

* * *

**Se encuentra en Facebook.**

_**Por: PerlhaHale.**_

**Ciel Phantomhive, via Facebook.**

**"A partir de hoy ya no soy virgen! Gracias al Profesor Faustus por su ayuda"**

**-a 125 personas les gusta esto.**

Ese día en la Butler Academy los cuchicheos se escuchaban nada mas llegar el estacionamiento. Ante los estudiantes se mostraba el chisme del día, no, ¡el chisme del año! Causado por una actualizacion de estado que uno de los chicos mas jovenes y deseados pusiese en su red social, Ciel Phantomhive, amado por muchos y odiado por mas, nadie perdió la oportunidad para comentar al respecto.

-¿Viste el estado de Phantomhive anoche?- le preguntaba una chica rubia a su grupito de amigas en un susurro, bajo para que nadie las oyera. Como si media escuela no estuviese hablando de eso.

Asi era en todas las instalaciones, al caminar podias escuchar todo tipo de comentarios acerca del tema. "¿Un alumno con un profesor?" "¡Y todavia tiene el descaro de publicarlo en Facebook!" "No lo culpo, Faustus esta como quiere" "Me sorprendió que fuera con Faustus, siempre pensé que se metería con el Profe Michaelis" y asi pues, era el cotilleo del siglo pero ¿donde estaban los protagonistas de tal chisme?

Un rubio caminaba furioso por los pasillos. El aura de oscuridad que desprendía alrededor hacia retroceder a cuanto alumno se metía en su camino. Miraba hacia todos lados como buscando a alguien. Especificamente a un chico bajito de cabello azulado y parche en el ojo.

-Tsk. Maldito Ciel ¿donde te metiste?- preguntó a nadie en especial al no encontrar a su "mejor amigo" por ningún lado, que para variar tampoco le contestaba las llamadas.

Y Claude tampoco estaba.

No queria sacar conclusiones, pero cuando llegas un lunes al colegio despues de un fin de semana en casa de la abuela, desconectado del mundo y lo primero que te enteras es que tu mejor amigo, hermano del alma, se metió con tu novio, lo ultimo que piensas es en cosas logicas.

Siguió caminando, molesto de escuchar los murmullos de los demas hasta que se pudo notar una melena azabache de camino a la oficina de maestros. Apresuro el paso.

-¡Sebastian!- gritó a unos metros de él haciendo que se detuviera. El pelinegro lo reconoció y le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.

-Profesor Michaelis para usted, joven Trancy- le reprendió. Muchas veces le habian dicho, tanto él como Claude al rubio, que dentro de la academia eran sus profesores. Pero Alois no parecía entender o simplemente hacia caso omiso.

-Ya. Claude, ¿sabes donde está?- pregunto inquieto. Sebastian y Claude venian siempre juntos ya que vivian en el mismo complejo departamental, pero hoy parecia ser la excepcion.

-No lo he visto desde ayer por la tarde ¿por qué?

-¿Haz escuchado el rumor?- preguntó apretando la mandibula. Claude no estuvo en casa desde ayer. Menuda casualidad.

-¿Rumor?

* * *

Ni Ciel ni Claude habian aparecido en lo que iba de la mañana y el rumor parecía haber evolucionado con cada minuto que pasaba pues ahora todos tenian versiones diferentes.

-He oido que Faustus y Phantomhive llevaban una relacion clandestina desde hace años pero los padres de Ciel se enteraron y lo amenazaron con mandar al profesor a prision- le conto un chico del equipo de basquet a su amigo mientras caminaban rumbo la cafeteria.

-Sophie me dijo que una chica de noveno grado confirmo que Faustus es casado y su esposa esta embarazada, pero ha estado engañandola con Ciel y no vinieron porque se fugaron a Sudamerica en el avion privado de los Phantomhive, su mama los vio en el aeropuerto.

-Dicen que ayer por la noche Michaelis y Faustus tuvieron una pelea, al parecer estaban en un acuerdo para que Ciel fuese esclavo sexual de ambos pero el chico prefirio a Claude y como el profe Sebastian amenazo con matarlo decidieron huir.

Incluso venia circulando el rumor de que los Phantomhive habian vendido a su pequeño hijo para salvar la empresa familiar o que Ciel ya estaba pensando en adoptar. Alois sabía (en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su mente donde imagenes de Claude y Ciel viendole la cara no pasaban para nublarle el juicio) que todas esas historias eran absurdas y descabelladas, asi que solo estaba sentado con un humor de perros mientras trataba de ignorarlos a todos escuchando la clase de biologia que Sebastian trataba de impartir.

Pero el pelinegro la estaba pasando peor que él.

Contrario a Alois, cuya relacion con su profesor de Literatura era desconocida (vamos que aunque Trancy le coqueteara frente a todos al ser considerado la "Bitch Queen del año" todos lo verian como la cosa mas normal del mundo), la relacion que tenian el ojirojo y el chico del parche era un tema muy comentado.

Nadie tenia pruebas, ni habian actitudes en ambos que pudiesen implicar algo mas que solo una relacion maestro-alumno (al menos no publicamente), pero ambos eran guapos y Ciel era el primer lugar en la clase Biologia. Asi que, según ellos, eso era prueba suficiente de que algo ocultaban pues nadie sacaba 100 en los examenes del profesor Michaelis sin hacer minimo un pacto con Satanas.

Entonces el chisme ya habia dado lugar al "triangulo amoroso" entre los dos profesores y su alumno. Una tragica historia de romance y perversion protagonizada por dos mejores amigos que trataban de ganar el corazon de un joven dulce y candido, a base de una relacion prohibida y mal vista por la sociedad.

Sebatian queria lanzarse de la ventana, pero aun le quedaba algo de orgullo y dignidad. Al menos unos cinco "Pobre Profesor Michaelis" más y talvez reconsidere el suicidio.

Cuando Alois le contó el rumor no lo quiso creer, luego vio el estado, le dio like, llamo a Ciel (no contesto), llamo a Claude (tampoco contesto), escucho los comentarios, bebió mucho cafe, volvio a llamarlos y ahora daba su clase.

No es que lo creyera ahora, pero necesitaba una explicacion decente antes de ir y partirle la cara a golpes a su querido amigo y a su pareja.

-Profesor- una alumna llamo su atención, levantando la mano para hacerle una pregunta.

-Si, Diana.

-¿Es cierto que sufre de eyaculacion precoz y por eso Ciel se fue con el profesor Faustus?

Silencio.

-Muy bien, TAREA EXTRA PARA MAÑANA. Y no, no sufro de eyaculacion precoz- el docente dio la vuelta indignado hasta los pies, dispuesto a anotarles un ensayo de 10,000 palabras a sus alumnos con conclusion, imagenes y retroalimentacion. A mano.

Cierto o no, golpearía a su novio y a su amigo cuando los viera por hacerle pasar estas vergüenzas.

* * *

Ciel y Claude llegaron al siguiente cambio de hora.

Contrario a lo que todos pensaban, no venian juntos.

El primero en llegar, radiante como no, fue Ciel. Nada extrañado de ser el centro de atencion, y de las miradas que todos le daban, camini hacia su casillero como todos los dias.

-Oye Phantomhive felicidades por lo tuyo con el Profe Faustus.

-Emm.. si- frunció el ceño algo confundido pero no presto atención pues realmente estaba muy feliz.

Habia llegado tarde porque tuvo que pasar a su escuela teatral a dejar algunas cosas para su espectaculo del fin de semana asi que no tuvo tiempo de conectar el movil, que se le habia descargado. Lo conecto a la corriente y lo encendio.

55 llamadas perdidas de Sebby-boo

109 llamadas perdidas de Mi zorra ;)

Al parecer Alois y Sebastian estuvieron tratando de localizarlo, asi que decidió ir a buscarlos pronto. Talvez asi les daría las buenas nuevas.

Camino por los pasillos buscando a su amigo o a su novio, quien apareciera primero. No tuvo que buscar mucho porque cuando Alois lo vio se acerco como un torbellino a él.

Entonces vino el primer golpe.

Alois golpeo con fuerza su mandibula, enojado como pocas veces lo habia visto. Ciel retrocedio unos pasos por el golpe y lo miro con sorpresa ¿A que mierda venia eso?

-¡Eres un hipocrita Ciel!- Trancy ya no razonaba bien, todas las cosas que habia escuchado durante la mañana y las emociones que habia guardado estaban haciendo una mecha en su interior que habia explotado cuando vio a su mejor amigo, sonriente como si se _lo hubieran follado duro._

-¿¡De qué carajos estas hablando!?- grito enojado mientras se sobaba la mandibula que dolia a causa del golpe.

-¡DE LO QUE PASO ENTRE CLAUDE Y TU!- al rubio poco le importo estar rodeado de sus chismosos compañero y se abalanzo hacia Ciel, tirandolo al suelo,mientras lo tomaba de las solapas de la camisa del uniforme.

-¡Quitate de encima Alois! ¡Pensé que te pondrías feliz por mi!- se revolvió el menor tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Alois lo miro con mayor furia.

-¿¡FELIZ!? ¿Por qué demonios me pondría feliz!? ¡Eres una vil zorra Phantomhive!- eso fue todo antes de que los puñetazos empezaran a llegar.

Alois golpeaba a Ciel y este trataba de defenderse. Su amigo era verdaderamente peligroso cuando estaba enojado, él lo sabia. Todos alrededor gritaban animando a ambos, euforicos por la pelea.

Entonces llego el tercero en discordia.

-¿Que esta ocurriendo aquí?- una alta figura masculina se abrio paso entre Los alumnos viendo la escena con exceptisismo -¿pero que haces? ¡Trancy suelta a Phantomhive!

El rubio parecía no escuchar lo que el mayor decía pues seguía golpeandolo como si su vida se fuera en ello.

-¡Basta ya, Alois!- Claude lo separo del cuerpo de Phantomhive. Ambos estaban respirando acelerados, con la ropa desarreglada y algunas pequeñas heridas en el rostro. Alois se trato de escapar del agarre de su superior dispuesto a seguir con su tarea.

-¡Tú sueltame!

-¿Que esta pasando..?- Sebastian se quedó algo conmocionado al ver la escena. -Ciel...-

-¿Que estan viendo todos ustedes? ¡A sus aulas ahora!- ordenó Claude con tono autoritario haciendo que todos huyeran espantados. Si el profesor Michaelis daba miedo, nadie queria ver enojado a el profesor Faustus.

Al ver al rubio mas calmado, Claude accedió a soltarlo. Se quedaron callados los cuatro, viendose unos a otros a excepcion de Alois que seguía con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el de ojos dorados, con voz seria que exigia una respuesta.

Ciel se quedo callado al ser el mas confundido. No sabía porque su amigo le habia golpeado con tanto resentimiento asi que no sabia que decir.

Sebastian los miraba a todos, callado, ya que sabía que si abria la boca terminaria con Claude peor que Alois. Le preocupaba Phantomhive que se veía algo lastimado pero prefería aclarar la situacion antes que nada.

Alois sentía la intensa mirada de Claude puesta en él. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el piso, tratando de calmarse.

-Alois, mirame cuando te hablo y responde- insistió el hombre de gafas al ver que su pupilo no pensaba decir palabra.

Repentinamente los hombros de Trancy empezaron a temblar levemente y sus manos se apretaron en puños. Alzo su rostro, el cual estaba lleno de lagrimas y sollozo, frente a las tres miradas perplejas que lo acompañaban.

Nadie sabía que decir, Alois lloraba seguido pero no por cualquier cosa. Algo malo debía estarle pasando, pensaron los unicos dos que no entendían nada de la situacion.

El ojiazul siguió llorando, con sollozos bajitos y su respiracion irregular. Parecía estar sufriendo mucho y a Claude no pudo mas que partirsele el corazon.

-Alois ¿que sucede?- preguntó con un tono mas suave tratando de acercarse a él, pero el chico retrocedió manteniendo sus distancias.

-No.. t-te me acerques- dijo con voz entrecortada, entre gimoteos. Claude se quedo donde estaba confundido.

El Alois normal le habría pedido un abrazo.

-Esto lo han provocado ustedes dos, ya estaran contentos- habló por primera vez Sebastian, con voz contenida tratando de no explotar el tambien.

-¿Nosotros? Pero si no hemos hecho nada- Ciel frunció el ceño, cada vez mas confundido. Y miro a Claude interrogante pero parecía estar igual.

-No tengo idea de que hablan.

-¡No mientan! ¡Todos en la academia lo saben! Ciel lo ha divulgado por facebook ayer en la noche y se la han pasado cotilleando al respecto.

Ambos, Claude y Ciel, parecieron entender a que tema se referia el joven Trancy.

-Ah ¿te refieres a lo que hice por Ciel? No lo veo problema, pensé que siendo su amigo estarías feliz. Siempre dices que deberíamos llevarnos bien- se encogió de hombros el de lentes, no viendole el problema.

-¡Pero no TAN unidos! ¿tienen idea de lo que Sebastian y yo estamos pasando en este momento? No nos merecemos esto- grito Alois aun cubierto de lagrimas, molesto por la naturalidad y cinismo con la que hablaban ese par de.. infieles, del tema.

-Pero si yo lo hable con Sebastian y estuvo de acuerdo..

-¿Qué? Eso es mentira ¿¡Como demonios estaria de acuerdo en algo asi?- se quejo el pelinegro cerrando los puños, con la paciencia hasta el limite.

-Son unos hipocritas y unos bastardos. Les confie mi corazon a ambos ¡miren como me pagan!

-Estas exagerando Alois...

-¿Exagerando? ¡Fuiste tu quien te acostaste con mi mejor amigo! ¿como pretendes que me sienta?- gritó estallando nuevamente en lagrimas de dolor y furia.

Tanto Ciel y Claude se quedaron en silencio mirando al rubio como si fuera un alien.

-¿Qué yo me acosté con quien?- pregunto perplejo el mayor.

-¡Yo jamas tuve nada que ver con Claude!- grito Phantomhive horrorizado hasta de la simple idea. Miro a Sebastian esperando que no creyera él semejante tontería, pero este no lo miraba.

-No traten de mentirnos. Es de dominio publico, todos vieron el estado en el que le agradecías a Claude por quitarte la virginidad- respondió con voz muerta Sebastian, un vacio instalandose en su pecho al aceptar tan cruel verdad. No quería armar otro espectaculo, creía que con el de Alois era suficiente.

Claude y Ciel intercambiaron miradas, y para el desconcierto de los otros estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Te referias a eso?- pregunto el menor aún entre risas, sosteniendo su estomago que ya empezaba a doler.

-No puedo creerlo ¿realmente piensan que nos acostamos?- Claude subió la montura de sus lentes, algo mas calmado. Miro a su novio y a su amigo que se quedaron callados. Suspiro. -Ciel me pidió su ayuda, pues soy amigo intimo de su maestro de teatro.

-Saben que haremos una representación este fin de semana y le pedí a Claude que convenciera a mi profesor de cambiarme el personaje de la obra. Te lo dije Sebastian, en la vida me vestiria de una mujer, menos de la Virgen Maria- les sonrió a ambos divertido

-¿Virgen Maria? ¿Hablabas de que Claude te ayudo a no ser la Virgen Maria en tu obra teatral?- preguntó incredulo el ojirojo, cayendo en cuenta de lo logico que sonaba eso y sonrojandose mientras se daba cuenta de su estupidez.

-¿Es.. eso cierto Claude?- preguntó Alois timidamente, restregandose los ojos con las manos para apartar las lagrimas.

El de lentes le sonrió tiernamente -Sí. ¿ves? Fue todo un mal entendido.

Alois se lanzó a los brazos de su profesor y lo abrazo sin importarle que estaban en pleno pasillo del colegio. Igual las calles estaban desiertas.

-Oh Claude, lo siento mucho. Tenia tanto miedo ¡realmente creí que te habias aburrido de mi y me ibas a dejar!- Soltó una que otra lagrima aferrandose mas al otro que solo trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-Hey- alzo su rostro con delicadeza, tomandolo desde el menton y mirando directamente al mar de sus ojos -No tiene porqué temer, yo solo lo quiero a usted Joven Trancy.

Alois sonrió ilusionado y, a la mierda la discreción, unió sus labios con los de Claude en un suave rose mientras sentía su corazon latir hasta sus oidos.

Sebastian y Ciel veían la escena mientras vigilaban que nadie se acercara y descubriera a sus amigos.

-¿Y qué?- preguntó Ciel falsamente ofendido- ¿para mi no hay beso de reconciliacion? A mi me pegaron, estoy lastimadito- hizo un adorable puchero. Sebastian sonrió.

-Pero..- tomo al mas bajo de la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo -solo si prometes que en el proximo estado pondrás "Me beso con mi maestro de biología"

-Subiré hasta fotos- Ciel sonrió divertido mientras enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro y este se inclinaba a atacar su boca.

Lo que no sabían es que no tendrían que molestarse en subir nada.

-Estas fotos son tan _kawaii_~ suspiró una rubia viendo si celular, mientras desaparecía por el pasillo lista para un nuevo cotilleo.

* * *

**Hola! Fue una idea absurda que se me vino a la mente y dije "wow, debería escribir al respecto". Es mi primer fic y que mejor que empezar con Kuroshitsuji y mas si es de mis parejas favoritas que son estos cuatro:3 el fic esta totalmente dedicado a mis dos mejores amigas en el planeta que saben que escribo cosas asi de tontas y malas solo por ellas. Espero que les haya gustado y si no... pues ni que hacerle.**

**Saludos a todos ^^/**


End file.
